Aisle of Love by Russetdiamond86
by Just a Kiss Contest
Summary: ENTRY FOR THE JUST A KISS CONTEST: A million trips to the supermarket, but this trip will be the one to change Bella's and Jacob's lives.


**Just a Kiss Contest**

**Story Title:** **Aisle of Love**

**Penname: Russetdiamond86**

**Betas: cretin_me, jkane180 **

**Pre-readers: Special thanks to all who helped brainstorm and shared their ideas.**

**Summary: ****A million trips to the supermarket, but this trip will be the one to change Bella's and Jacob's lives.**

**Word Count: 5,691**

**Disclaimer:** **Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I, on the other hand, own the laptop that helped me create this story. No Copyright infringement is intended.**

**To view other entries, please visit: **.net/u/2922402/Just_a_Kiss_Contest

**Bella**

It was a new day in a new state for me. I still couldn't believe that I, Bella Swan, was in New York. I'd never traveled anywhere other than back and forth between Phoenix and Forks. When I got the acceptance letter to Columbia University, I was so excited. It was like a dream come true because it was one of the top universities. Today was filled with unpacking and settling in since I didn't have time yesterday to get anything done. The time difference and jet-lag definitely took its toll on me. I started off unpacking my clothes, hanging what needed to be hung and folding what needed to be folded. After that was done, I set off to unpack the boxes with towels, books, cups, plates, and other necessities. As I unpacked, I noticed I was missing a few things. I took note of what I needed, as well as made a grocery list. I didn't have a single item of food in my fridge or cabinets, since I just moved in yesterday and hardly had time to grab a bite to eat. Once I finished unpacking, I took a quick shower to freshen up and headed for the supermarket a few blocks down to get everything I needed.

This was my first time at this store, so I had to familiarize myself with the layout and keep note of the signs that told what was in each aisle. I started by getting a shopping cart and walking down every aisle, picking out the things I needed.

Every now and then, I noticed this guy in the aisles, and something about him just pulled me in. I had a feeling in my gut that I would be seeing more of him soon enough. As I finished gathering everything I needed and then some, I made my way to the cashier only to find myself standing behind that same guy.

I couldn't help but stare at him. His body was smooth and russet-colored, muscular and fit, and his face was perfect. He was so hot he could melt the sun. I knew staring at him was rude, but I couldn't help myself. So of course he looked back at me and totally caught me staring at him. He smiled and winked at me before turning back to put his items on the conveyer belt. My face burned from the blush that crept in, and I turned my head to the side to avoid any more embarrassment. As he started to pay, I moved ahead to start placing my items on the belt.

When he pulled out his credit card, a hundred dollar bill fell out of his wallet. He didn't notice that he dropped it, so I picked it up. "Excuse me, I think you may have dropped this," I said while handing him the bill.

He looked at me like I'd lost my mind.

I pushed my hand out to him. "It fell out of your wallet, but you didn't notice it."

He reached to take the money, and when his fingers brushed ever so slightly against mine, an electric tingle traveled up my arm and spread throughout my body. I instantly looked up at him and noticed he had a look of confusion on his face before he looked me in the eyes. "I, um, thank you," he stuttered while touching his fingers where they'd made contact with mine. "I'm sorry. You just surprised me with your honesty. Somebody else would have just taken the money and not said a word." He sounded amused. He put his money into his pocket before extending his hand out again. "My name's Jacob Black."

I was stunned as I shook his hand; I felt the same tingling feeling, and I never wanted it to end. "I'm Isabella Swan, but just call me Bella."

I couldn't help but notice him staring at our hands and automatically came to the conclusion that he felt the same sensation I did.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Bella," he said softly before pulling his hand back.

"The pleasure's all mine, Jacob," I replied.

"Please call me Jake." He smiled.

"Okay." I turned my attention back to the cashier, who had finished ringing up my groceries and was waiting for me to pay.

"Here, I got this," Jake said.

"No, it's okay. I just have to get my wallet." I shuffled in my handbag.

"I insist, Bella." He handed his credit card to the cashier.

A grin formed on my face at hearing my name roll off his tongue. "Thank you very much, Jake."

"Sure, sure," Jake said as he smiled at me then grabbed the bags and put them into his cart, making sure not to mix them up with his. "So, you live around here Bella?"

"Yeah, I do. I just moved in yesterday," I answered.

"Really, what for? I mean, what brings you here to this neck of the woods?" he inquired, showing genuine interest.

"College," I replied simply.

"Nice, a college girl. So this is your first time on your own," he stated as a fact, not as a question.

"Yeah, I've never traveled anywhere but Phoenix and this small town in Washington - Forks. It's all new to me."

"You lived in Forks, Washington?" he asked, perplexed.

"Yeah. Don't tell me; you've never heard of it, right?"

"Well, actually, yes, I have." He grinned.

"Really? Not many people have. Unless they've been there or are from around there."

"Well, I'm from around there. I'm from La Push. I'm sure you've heard of it," Jake says, surprising me.

"Wow, what a small world."

"Here, let me drop you off on my way," he offered as he steered us in the direction of his car.

"So, Jake, what brings you here?" I helped him put the bags in the car.

"Well, I was sort of a mechanic back home, and I was working on this vintage car. I bought it from the junk yard and decided to restore it. When I finished it up, it got a lot of attention, and I've been hired to restore a lot of cars since. I was called to work on a car here as I was sketching out a plan to make cars run off solar energy. One day, while I was working on the car, its owner came and saw my sketch and decided to help promote my idea and try it out. And here I am," he finished proudly.

"Wow, that's incredible. So how long are you here for?" I asked.

"It all depends. We're starting building the car, then we have to do test drives and safety procedures. It'll definitely be awhile," Jacob replied with a smile.

"Oh," I responded intelligently, happy at the possibility of seeing him more.

"So, where do you live, Bella?" he asked as he pulled off onto the main street.

"At 18th Ave and 86th Street."

"Well, who would have thought? I don't live far from you here either," he laughed.

"Really? Where do you live?" I asked, surprised.

"On Bath Ave and 18th Ave."

I could hear the smile in his voice and laughed, amused at how small the world really was. "Turn right here, and my building is the first one," I told him just as he pulled onto the street.

He helped me take the bags out of the car and carried them upstairs for me.

"Thanks for driving me home and helping me with the bags, Jake," I said appreciatively.

"It's no problem at all, Bella." He turned to leave.

A minute later, I closed the door of my apartment with a big grin and started to put the items away.

Just as I was putting away the second bag, I heard a knock on the door. I answered it, not expecting anyone to visit me since I didn't really know anyone yet. "Who is it?" I asked from behind the door.

"It's, um, me, Jake," Jacob spoke nervously.

I opened the door quickly to find Jake in the hallway with his hands in his pockets, and I smiled at him. "Did I forget a bag?" I asked.

"No, actually, I was just in my car debating for the last five minutes whether it's okay or not to ask you to dinner tonight."

"I, uh, well, sure, I'd love that," I stuttered in reply.

"Great. How about I pick you up at 7:00?" he asked excitedly.

"Sure, that's fine."

"Perfect. It's a date then," he answered happily as he turned to leave.

"A date," I repeated as I watched him leave and closed my door.

I hurried to put everything away, so I could get ready for tonight. Excited as I was, I finished putting the stuff away in ten minutes flat-a new record for me. I was really glad I'd finished unpacking as it would have been a big pain in the ass if I hadn't. I quickly looked through my clothes to find something decent to wear that looked nice enough for a date. As I looked, I found some clothes that I'd never worn before because I thought they were too dressy for my t-shirt and jeans style. I'd have to thank my mom for making me buy them or else I'd have been screwed. I pulled out the blue blouse and black skinny jeans and grabbed the pair of studded black flats from the closet and set them on my bed.

I looked at the clock, and it was only 5:00, so I grabbed a towel and a set of underwear and bra and headed to the bathroom. I showered quickly and headed back to my room to get ready. I put on a black tank top underneath the blue blouse and found it looked very good on me; it was short-sleeved but fell off one shoulder and flared at the waist slightly, which in turn, accentuated my curves. Next, I put on the black skinny jeans and the flats before I turned to the mirror to do a quick check and make sure everything was in place properly. It turned out that this outfit made me feel rather sexy, and I told myself I'd buy more clothes like this in the future. Next, I grabbed my make-up bag to apply just a little bit; I didn't like to wear make-up much, but tonight was special. I applied black eyeliner and silvery blue eye-shadow, then some curling mascara, and finished it off with a touch of gloss. Now all I had to do was make my hair somewhat presentable. I took some curling hair spray, sprayed my hair, and ran my fingers through it to get it wavy. I tried many different styles to see which looked best and ended up just parting it to the side and pulling it back into a ponytail. It was a sporty but sexy look with the blouse hanging off one shoulder.

I took one last look in the mirror before going to the vanity and spraying some perfume, silently thanking the lord my mother gave it to me for my birthday last year. Just as I was grabbing my purse and putting my gloss, cell phone, and keys into it, I heard a knock on the door. I glanced at the clock, and it was 7:00. "Right on time," I mumbled to myself before speaking more loudly. "Coming."

I opened the door and stared at what was there waiting for me. I stared at Jacob, mouth agape, and somehow succeeded in not drooling as I looked him over head to toe before I managed to say, "Um. Hi."

He wore a gray dress shirt with the three top buttons undone, showing off a sliver of his toned chest and chest hair, with black dress pants that looked incredible on his body. He smiled at me and said, "Hey, you look beautiful."

I returned his smile. "Thanks, you look great as well."

"Ready to go?"

I nodded my head as I locked the door behind me. "So, where are we going?" I asked as we walk out of the building towards his car.

"Well, it's a restaurant right on the waterfront called The River Cafe. It has a stunning view of the East River and Brooklyn Bridge." He opened the passenger side door for me to get in and closed it behind me. He made his way around and got into the driver's seat.

We headed off onto streets I'd never seen, and I sat back to watch. Every now and then, Jacob turned to look at me, smiled and returned his gaze back to the road. Once we got near the waterfront, I started noticing how the buildings got taller and climbed up into the sky. "What's that over there?" I asked, pointing to the small island in the harbor.

"That, sweetie, is the Statue of Liberty." He grinned.

"Wow, it's beautiful." I was mesmerized by the view in front of me. Past Lady Liberty was the skyline of downtown Manhattan. The sunset behind the buildings, which were lit up now, just made the whole scene picture perfect. It was utterly beautiful, and as we got closer, the buildings got taller, and it was just amazing. We got off the highway and drove until we reached a very nice looking restaurant right on the waterfront.

"Let's go," Jake said as he opened my door, holding out his hand for mine. The moment I put my hand in his, I swore I saw fireworks, and my whole body was tingling and warm. He never took his eyes off me while we walked hand-in-hand to the door of the restaurant.

He opened the door for me, saying, "Ladies first."

"Thank you." I walked in and was blown away by how gorgeous everything was inside.

"Reservations for Jacob Black," he told the hostess behind the booth.

She was beautiful, and when she noticed Jake, she tried to get his attention, but he didn't give it to her. "Yes, sir, your table is ready. Right this way, please." She led us inside to a secluded area right by the windows. The view was breathtaking, and the ambiance in the restaurant was purely romantic in every way possible.

"Thank you," we both said and looked at each other before sitting. It was a booth so we sat right beside each other.

"Your waiter will be with you shortly. Do you need anything else?" asked the hostess, trying to get Jacob's attention again.

"No, thank you," he replied without looking her way.

With a scowl on her face, the hostess left.

I smiled and looked over the menu.

"So, find anything you like?" Jake asked.

"I'm not really sure. What do you recommend?" I answered him with a smile.

"Well, they have this awesome steak… unless you'd like something else," he stated with a grin on his gorgeous face.

I'd never been this close to his face before and couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to touch him. "No, steak is good," I replied.

Just then the waiter arrived. "Hello, my name's John, and I'll be your waiter for tonight. What would you like to order?"

"Yes, John, we'd like to have two orders of the New York strip steak, the 11 ounce, with side orders of mashed potatoes and creamed spinach, and a large salad," Jacob effortlessly ordered. "What do you want to drink, Bella?"

"Coke, please."

"Let's have two Cokes. Thanks." He handed the menus to the waiter. "So, did you ever go to First Beach in La Push when you visited Forks?" Jake asked me.

"Yeah, I've been there a couple times." I turned to look at him. He was beautiful, and the romantic lighting of the restaurant just made his features look so exotic.

"Really? Do you remember anybody from there? I might know them." He smiled.

The waiter comes back and places our drinks on the table. I smile back while I tried to recall my friends' names. "Well, there's this one guy who I always saw when I went, Quil. And then there are my girl friends, Leah and Emily, who also happen to be twins. I've met others, but I didn't see them as often." I noticed him staring at me.

When I caught him, he winked, and instantly, my face felt hot. I smiled and looked down, trying to hide my blush, but he put a finger to my chin and turned my face up toward him. The same jolt of electricity from his touch moved throughout my body.

At that precise moment, the waiter came with our orders. "Two New York strip steaks with mashed potatoes and creamed spinach, a large salad, and two Cokes." He put the plates then the refilled cups down on the table.

"Thank you," we both replied at the same time and then smiled.

Jacob began to eat, so I did too. "So," he said in between bites, "Quil, Emily, and Leah. Wow. Who would have thought that you'd be friends with my cousins?"

"Your cousins?" I was surprised that I'd never run into him there.

"Yeah, I was with them most of the time, but during the summer, I was busy working, so I didn't hang out with them until after I finished. So did you guys just hang out on the beach?"

"Well, at first, yeah. Then they invited me to a few bonfires, and that's when we started hanging out every day."

"Oh, so you've been to the famous bonfires of La Push. Anything interesting happen? Because it wouldn't be normal for it to go smoothly," he laughed.

"Well, actually, yes. I don't think Quil can ever have a normal day in his life. Something always has to happen to him."

Jacob laughed a throaty laugh and nodded his head in agreement. "So, what happened when you were there?"

"You see, it started when we were playing with the Frisbee, and it was my turn to throw it. I threw it too high, and it was heading towards the table; he had to run to catch it. While he was running, he tripped over a piece of driftwood that was barely sticking out of the sand. He went flying and fell face first into the food on the table," I answered while trying to holding back my laughter.

Jacob was laughing so hard, and I couldn't help but laugh as well. "That's so like him. Always the goofy one," he finally replied, still chuckling.

"Yeah, he's prone to goofy things and situations." I finished up my meal and took a sip of Coke to wash it down.

"Oh, but that's nothing compared to what happened when I was working with him."

"Oh, I think I need to hear this." I grinned.

Jacob finished eating and turned to me. "You know how a mechanic always needs to open the hood of a car to check it out? So this is what happened: I was finishing up on one car and needed to get started on the next. I asked Quil to open the hood for me, so I'd be able to start right away. He managed to pull the lever that releases it, and he tried to unhook it. He got it and put the hood up. He forgot to put the iron hook that holds the hood up, and as he leaned over to look at the engine, the hood fell on his back, knocking him off his feet." Jake paused to catch his breath after laughing. "It looked to me like the car was eating him with his arms and legs flapping like a wild goose trying to get free." He laughed again.

I laughed just as hard and gasped for air as I wiped the tears of laughter from my eyes. I was relieved that I'd used waterproof mascara, or it would have turned into a mess.

The waiter came at that moment to check on us. "So how are we doing here? Did you guys enjoy your meals?"

"Yes, it was great. Thanks," Jake answered.

"That's good. Would you like some dessert or some coffee or tea?" asked the waiter as he collected our plates and silverware.

Jacob looked at me to see what I might want.

"I think I'm good," I replied, patting my stomach.

Jake laughed and told the waiter, "Just the check, please."

"I'm just going to go to the bathroom for a minute," I said to Jake.

"Sure, take your time."

I grabbed my clutch and made my way to the bathroom. I washed my hands and checked how I looked in the mirror, also checking to see if I had any food stuck between my teeth. That would just be totally embarrassing. I dabbed some lip gloss on my lips and spritzed a little perfume on my neck and inner arm. I popped a mint into my mouth and headed back to our table just in time to see Jacob stand up to leave.

He saw me coming and smiled before asking, "Ready to go?"

"Yeah," I answered, smiling.

He put his hand at the small of my back, and the moment his fingers brushed against my back, my whole spine tingled with pleasure. I saw in my peripheral vision that Jacob was smiling, but his expression was more like surprised or amazed. I loved knowing that he felt the same jolt as I did when we touched and that he kept doing it. He was such a gentleman, opening the restaurant doors for me as well as the car door.

"So, Bella, I was thinking, maybe we could go by the beach to walk for a bit?" Jake asked nervously.

"Sure, Jake. That would be great," I answered excitedly. I had yet to see the beaches here in New York. As we drove off, I absentmindedly laid my hand on the center arm rest, and Jacob noticed. He threaded his fingers in mine. Both of us gasped at the feeling we got when our skin met. I looked down at our entwined hands and smiled a face-splitting grin that was similar to the one Jacob had on his face. We headed back towards Coney Island, where the shoreline was. Jacob parked the car and took my hand in his as we started walking towards the boardwalk, which was packed with people.

The weather was still warm for this time of year in New York, and the Amusement Park was still open. "Wow," I said in amazement. It was a beautiful sight to see with all the glowing lights from the rides, and to hear with the music drowning all the squeals and laughter of those on them. With all the excitement here, it seemed like nobody in this city ever slept, afraid they would miss out on something. The boardwalk flowed into the sand of Manhattan Beach, and all you could see in the horizon was the beautiful stars that filled the night sky and the broad Atlantic ocean. We made our way to the shoreline, where the waves caressed the sand quietly compared to the rush of sound back on the boardwalk. I took off my flats so they wouldn't get sand in them and started walking, loving the feeling of the soft sand between my toes. "This is beautiful, Jake." I looked up at Jacob.

"Yeah, sure is a beautiful sight to see," he said while looking at me, but I didn't notice until I turned to him. The smile on his face made my heart soar, and I couldn't help but smile back. Jacob then pulled me to him and wrapped an arm around my shoulders before leaning down to kiss my cheek. My heart beat like a hummingbird's at the mere touch of his soft lips. I smiled and touched where his lips had been on my cheek. His kiss ignited a fervent sensation that consumed my body and left me yearning for so much more. We started walking down the shore, the warm waves softly tickling our feet, when Jacob pulled me towards the water.

"What are you doing?" I laughed.

"Just wading in the warm water. Don't worry, you'll be fine." He held on to me tighter.

"Are you sure? Because I'd hate to ruin the interior of you car," I say quietly.

"And how would you do that?"

"Well, I'm prone to trip over my own two feet. So, I'd hate to fall into the water and get your car all messy because of it."

Jake let out a small chuckle, shook his head, and said,"Getting the interior of my car ruined would be the least of my worries. I'd be more worried about you."

I blushed and bit my lip at his words. Then, as if on cue, right at that moment, I stumbled on a small rock that was hidden in the dark water. "Ouf!" I tried to regain my balance, but as always, failed miserably and fell back into the water. Water splashed everywhere, and as I opened my eyes, I saw Jacob standing next to me, soaked as well. One look at each other and we burst into a fit of laughter.

"Well, I guess what you said was true then." Jacob laughed, giving me his hand to hold onto so I could stand.

"It's a curse." I got up and looked at my drenched clothes. I started to straighten everything out, and he tried to help. I reached behind me, removing the sand from my pants and shirt, when I lost my balance once again. This time, instead of falling into the water, I fell into Jacob's arms. "Sorry." I pushed back and looked at him.

"It's okay." He laughed. "I guess when I'm with you, I'll always need my hands to be empty so I can catch you."

I stared into his eyes, but as he spoke, my eyes traveled to his lips. My body started to tingle with all the emotions I was feeling as I saw his eyes lock on my lips as well.

"We, uh, better get going. Don't want to keep you in wet clothes," Jake spoke huskily.

"Yeah, that's never good." I laughed nervously, thinking about how much I wanted his lips on me.

I stood straighter while still in Jacob's embrace. He held onto me to make sure I didn't fall again, but as he moved his hands, they brushed ever so slightly against the curve of my breast. I gasped at the contact; it sent a million little sparks through me while he just stared at where his hands were before, smiling coyly. At the same moment, fireworks went off, lighting up the sky. We both looked up and then back down at each other.

"Come on." He reached for my hand, and we walked back towards the car, stopping on the boardwalk to watch the fireworks.

The warm summer weather nearly dried our clothes before we reach the car, but I didn't want to ruin the inside with salt water. "Do you have, like, a blanket or something for me to sit on?" I asked, embarrassed.

"Yeah, but what for? You honestly think that water will ruin my car?" Jacob smiled.

"Well, my clothes are drier, but not completely." I felt them to check and make sure they were dry.

"Don't worry about it; just get in," he replied.

"Okay, but only because you said so." I got into the passenger side and buckled in.

Jacob started the car and reached for my hand across the center console. I greedily took his waiting hand in mine, wanting my body to be engulfed by the fire that came with his touch. He drove, keeping his eyes on the road only when necessary. When he didn't need to focus on the road, he turned to look at me with a gleam in his eye. I never wanted to get to my apartment because I knew I would have to say goodbye, and this wonderful night would be over. Jacob made the final turn and parked in front of my building. He turned to me and just stared into my eyes for what seemed like an eternity.

"Well, we're here," he said quietly, "I just want to say that tonight was one of the best nights of my life."

"Tonight was one of the best nights for me as well." I blushed, dropping my gaze and biting my lip.

"I love seeing you blush." He tilted my chin up, turned my face towards him, and brushed his thumb across my cheek. I smiled and looked into his eyes but, really, saw into his soul; I drowned in the emotion there.

"In all my life, this is the first time I've wanted a date to never end." Jake smiled. "I never want this night to end. I wish I could freeze time and just be with you, Bella."

My heart went into overdrive at his declaration. "I wish that as well. Today has been perfect in every way from the moment I woke up until now, Jake. It's as if we've known each other forever."

Jacob looked at me and smiled before licking his lower lip. He whispered, "As if we spent everyday with each other. Well, we can't stop time, but we can see each other daily from now on."

I smiled widely on the outside while doing back-flips and somersaults on the inside. "That would be the greatest thing to do ever."

He leaned in, and I closed my eyes and waited for what I'd been dying for him to do. But, instead of kissing my lips, he kissed my cheek before bringing my hand up to his lips and kissing it as well. I smiled even though I was a little upset I didn't get to feel his lips on mine.

"Come on. I'll walk you to your door." He opened his door and stepped out to come around and open mine. He extended his hand for me, and I took it, stepping out and walking to the building hand-in-hand.

I opened the main door, and we walked up to my apartment door. "So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then, Bella," Jacob said as he absentmindedly moved my hair from around my face to behind my ear. He slowly moved his fingers along my cheek and softly touched my lower lip as I smiled.

But before I could say anything, he pulled me to him and lowered his mouth to mine. It was a sweet, sensual kiss that was filled with emotion. He was so gentle that I barely felt the pressure of his lips on mine. He pulled back to look at me, smiling, only for me to hungrily pull him back in for another kiss. His hands came up to cup my face, and I sighed, wrapping my arms around his neck. My body tingled, on fire, and I was utterly lost in his taste and how perfect he felt against me. His thumbs caressed my jaw as he licked my lower lip, urging me to open up for him. Submissively, I parted my lips and granted him entrance, and we both moaned as our tongues made contact.

His hands roamed my body, touching every inch of skin he could while our tongues danced together. We stood there in each others embrace as we kissed with the passion and familiarity that really should have taken years to fulfill. I was on my tiptoes, wanting to feel as much of his body on me as possible. I lost all track of time. We started to ease the kiss, both of us breathless. Jacob leaned his forehead against mine, and we both smiled, trying to catch our breath. He moved in to kiss me once more, but softly this time and just barely touching my lips. He pulled back but held me in his arms and said, "Wow, that was amazing."

I nodded my head in agreement, unable to form a coherent thought, much less form a sentence.

He laughed and kissed my forehead before pulling away so I could get my keys from my clutch. I turned to open the door but glanced back at him, grinning.

"So I guess I'll call you tomorrow?" Jacob asked.

"Yea, call me anytime you want," I replied as I grabbed a pen and piece of paper from the desk by the door and wrote down my number to hand to him.

"Great. I'll see you tomorrow, Bella." He hugged me and kissed my lips once more before turning to leave.

I stood mesmerized by the door, unable to move, overwhelmed by the sensations and emotions running wildly throughout my body and mind. I waited until I saw him leave to go back into my apartment. As I closed the door, I leaned against it, biting my lip, and my smile grew wide with the memory of what just happened. I was loving my life here already, and it hadn't even started yet. The promise of tomorrow helped me go to sleep so it could come faster and I could see Jacob once again.


End file.
